marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Maha Yogi (Earth-616)
Warlock, Maha Yogi, Merlin Demonspawn | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 245 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Nordheimr Vanir | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Would-be conqueror, former professional criminal, mentalist, chairman of the board of Merlin Industries | Education = | Origin = Human with mutation induced by the Caretakers of Arcturus, immortality due to possession of a fragment of the Bloodstone | PlaceOfBirth = An unrevealed location in central Europe of 10,000 years ago | Creators = Stan Lee; Joe Sinnott | First = Journey into Mystery #96 | HistoryText = Distant Past Towards the end of the Hyborian Age, civilizations broke apart and great migrations took place. The Cimmerians (ancestors of the Gaels) and the Vanir/Nordheimr (a people who resided in what now is Scandinavia, and even worshiped earlier incarnations of the Asgardian gods, as well as Ymir and his daughter) migrated to the Vilayet Sea (later the Caspian Sea). Those people who settled there in time became the Aryans. Also during this time many extraterrestrials came to Earth. Among these were the Caretakers of Arcturus. The Caretakers claimed to have created the first werewolf and also mutated humans to create special specimens. One human that they mutated rebelled against them. Later, he witnessed as another alien, Ullux'yl Kwan Tae Syn, battled a Vanir tribesman (Ulysses Bloodstone). This battled shattered the magical Bloodgem, which broke into fragments granting the wearer immortality. Taking one of these fragments, the man who would become known as Maha Yogi gained elongated life. "Maha Yogi" later traveled to Egypt to see the erection of the pyramid, stood by unfazed as "Julius Caesar" died, and most notoriously, impersonated Merlin when he went with the Black Knight to face Morgan Le Fay in the Fifth Century A.D. He was attacked by Kang during this time. "Maha Yogi" then demanded that a young sorcerer named Mordred serve him as an apprentice, an act with dire consequences for Mordred, who foolishly sought the Darkhold against Maha Yogi, whose odd behavior did not go unnoticed. Mordred was placed in suspended animation due to his abuse of the Darkhold, while Maha Yogi placed elementals at Stonehenge to retrieve him when he awoke. In time, the Eternal Sersi and the returning true Merlin defeated Maha Yogi, placing him in suspended animation. Modern Times Over a thousand years later, Maha Yogi's crypt was discovered in England, mistakenly believed to be the tomb of the one true Merlin. Maha Yogi came out of suspended animation and tried to take over the world. His plans were halted by Thor, who convinced him to return to his crypt, where he went back to his sleep. As it turned out, however, Maha Yogi had only pretended to go back to sleep. He returned again, now calling himself Warlock, taking mental control of Marvel Girl and removing Professor X's psi-powers. He was defeated by the X-Men. He then reappeared as a successful stage mentalist, the Maha Yogi, only to be defeated by the Beast and Iceman, and apparently sent to jail. He has since clashed with the Hulk and Dr Druid, amongst others. | Powers = Maha Yogi is virtually immortal, and has a physically malleable body. Superhuman Mental Powers: Ability to cast illusions, control other's minds, project psionic force-bolts, create force fields, levitate, and teleportation. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Maha Yogi's psionic powers have a limited range. | Equipment = Possesses a fragment of the Bloodstone which grants him immortality. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * He was stated to a mutant in , but confirmed it to be an erroneous statement. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Merlin (Marvel Comics)#Criminal_Merlin | Links = }} Category:Powered by the Bloodgem Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Force Field Category:Telekinesis Category:Powered by a Lifestone